1753 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Christopher Smart wins the Seatonian Prize for the third time. He won it in 1750 and 1751 and will win it again in 1755. Works published Colonial America * William Smith, A Poem on Visiting the Academy of Philadelphia, June 1753, Smith had been invited to visit by Benjamin Franklin; the academy would later become the University of Pennsylvania; Smith would later be hired as an instructor and became the first provost after he helped change the academy into the College of Philadelphia'Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Great Britain * John Armstrong, Taste: An epistle to a young critic''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Thomas Cooke, An Ode on Benevolence, published anonymously * Robert Dodsley, Public Virtue * Thomas Francklin, Translation: A poem * Richard Gifford, Contemplation: A poem, published anonymously * Thomas Gray, "Hymn to Adversity" * Henry Jones, Merit: A poem * William Kenrick, The Whole Duty of Woman, published anonymously * John Ogilvie, The Day of Judgment, published anonymously * Christopher Pitt, and others, The Works of Virgil, in Latin and English, for Pitt, publication was posthumous * Christopher Smart, The Hilliad: an epic poem, a satire on Sir John Hill (1716?–1775), editor of the British Magazine, sparked by some of Hill's criticisms in the August 1752 issue of The Impertinent (the only issue published) of Smart's Poems on Several Occasions that year * John Wesley and Charles Wesley, Hymns and Spiritual Songs ;Anthologies * George Whitefield, Hymns for Social Worship, an anthology ;Biography, criticism, scholarship * Theophilus Cibber, The Lives of the Poets of Great Britain and Ireland, compiled mostly by Robert Shiels with added material and revisions by Cibber (prose biography) Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * John Frederick Bryant * Dhiro (died 1825), Indian, Gujarati-language devotional poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * George Ellis * William Roscoe (died 1831), English historian, poet and writer * Irayimman Tampi (died 1856), Indian, Malayalam-language poet in the court of Swati Tirunal Rama Varma; wrote Omana tinkal kitjavo, a "cradle song" (or lullaby) still popular in MalayalamPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 * Phillis Wheatley (died 1784), United States poet, born about this time in what is now Senegal; became a slave at age 7 * Ann Yearsley, née Cromartie, (died 1806), English poet and writer Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * 18th century in poetry * Paper War of 1752–1753 * Augustan poetry * Augustan literature Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry